The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are alternately stacked, the internal electrodes having opposing polarities and being interposed between the dielectric layers.
Since the dielectric layers as described above may have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur in the dielectric layers interposed between the internal electrodes, causing vibrations.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through connective solders of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entire printed circuit board may act as an acoustic radiation surface to generate a vibration sound, commonly known as noise.
The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20000 Hz causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort as described above is known as acoustic noise.
In order to decrease the incidence of acoustic noise, research into a product in which a thickness of a lower cover layer of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased has been conducted.
However, research into a product having a greater effect in the reduction of acoustic noise has been further required.